


I think I like my eyes

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Prompt: "building a pillow fort" in the 75 Dates Skam Universe Fan fest.





	I think I like my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back! 
> 
> Prompt: "building a pillow fort" in the 75 Dates Skam Universe Fan fest.
> 
> (And English is (still) not my first language so I'm already apologizing in advance for any mistake.)

* * *

This was so much easier when Eliott was a child. Now his height is definitely a problem. 

It’s probably the third time that they’re trying to set up their fort but Eliott usually doesn’t fit or he’ll accidentally bump into something on his way in and then everything falls apart. But he tries again. Maybe it’ll make him feel better. 

Lucas is the one in charge, always willing to start building again. On normal days he would at least complain about the fort falling apart every few minutes but today he just starts again with a little smile on his face that quickly fades away.

Eliott doesn’t ask when Lucas doesn’t wanna talk. But he knows something happened between him and his dad a couple of days ago. 

Since then Lucas is acting like this. Quiet, distant and extra needy. He was the one to have the idea to build a fort and Eliott just wanted to make him feel good in any way possible. 

On the fifth try, they manage to make it spacious enough and with a strong foundation with the couch on one side and four chairs on the other. Eliott lays down first, smiling and opening his arms so his boyfriend can come to lie down with him. It’s actually a really good fort, very cozy. 

Lucas finally lies down on his chest, quietly running his hand up and down Eliott’s naked chest. It’s so hot outside but inside the fort is not that much. Eliott brought a small fan inside. He’s only wearing his briefs and Lucas is with his underwear and a hoodie. It’s his comfort clothes when he’s not feeling good. But it's funny to see him wearing clothes when it’s so fucking hot outside. 

They look at the white sheet over them like they’re watching the sky, counting stars. But it’s just twinkling lights that Lucas found somewhere deep inside Eliott’s closet. 

“Do you think about the decision you made...about being with me and not with Lucille anymore?” Lucas starts after a long period of radio silence. He’s still staring at the sheet and Eliott has to take a deep breath before answering. 

“Don’t ask me this kind of question, Lucas.” He knows his boyfriend like the palm of his hand. 

That’s what Lucas does when he’s not feeling great. The first thing is: he starts doubting himself and his worth and if Eliott really likes him. Lucas constantly thinks Eliott is going to leave him or change his mind about them. And it’s frustrating. Sometimes Eliott can brush it off and just reassure Lucas. But sometimes it bothers him. Because it’s already been a long week, Lucas’ mood affects his own and he doesn’t want to have this conversation again. 

“W-why not?” Lucas finally moves, looking up to meet Eliott’s eyes. 

“Because it’s stupid. I’m happy about the choice I made a long time ago. And that’s it. I don’t think about another path that I could have chosen because I chose the right one.” 

His boyfriend sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing against his chest again. Eliott can almost hear him thinking about what to say next. 

“Sorry...” And suddenly Eliott feels guilty for being impatient for just a second. 

“Don’t need to be sorry.” Eliott turns them around, putting one hand on Lucas’ chest and his chin on top of it, quietly touching Lucas' eyebrow with his thumb. “I’m more than happy to be here. Tell me one thing you like about yourself.” 

Lucas frowns but smiles, trying to understand where that came from. He looks up again, thinking. And he thinks for a very long time. Eliott already thought about at least a dozen things that he loves about his boyfriend. 

“I think I like my eyes.” Lucas finally answers, looking down to see Eliott. And he nods. 

Lucas has amazing blue eyes. A long time ago when they weren’t together Eliott knew they would eventually just by the way Lucas looked at him. Even when Eliott fucked it up and didn’t show up to paint the wall, Lucas still looked at him like he was an ok guy. And that was all that Eliott wanted at the time. 

“And about your personality?” Lucas sighs, putting his wild hair back inside his hoodie. 

“ _Putain_ , that’s harder.” Eliott sits up while he waits. Lucas cannot think about one thing that he likes about himself and it’s driving Eliott crazy. 

“Ok! Ok! I got it!” Lucas rushes, sitting up, seeming to notice Eliott’s disbelief. “I think I’m a little bit understanding, patient...” Lucas is sort of asking, waiting to see if Eliott agrees and if he answered it correctly. Like there's a wrong answer. 

So Eliott pulls him closer, making Lucas sit on his lap. 

“You’re also very funny, kind. You pay attention. Too much sometimes but it’s still something good. You’re an amazing friend and even better boyfriend.” Lucas laughs, pulling Eliott closer and crashing their lips together. He looks happier when he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Eliott’s. 

“Ok. Now what I like about you...I mean, everything. But I like your smile, how kind and caring you are and...how sometimes you sort of... _repositions_ me.” Eliott raises his eyebrows, trying not to laugh. 

“ _Reposition_ you?” Lucas is embarrassed, blushing a little, looking away for just a second, laughing. “Like how I _manhandle_ you...” Eliott explains and Lucas runs his fingers through his hair, making a big mess as always. 

“Yeah, something like that. It’s not too much, just... _right_.” Lucas stops himself, bitting the inside of his cheek, laughing again and Eliott pulls him closer for another kiss. 

“Good to know. I’m glad that I’m pleasing you.” Eliott teases but doesn’t say much more about it or Lucas will actually get embarrassed. He takes Lucas’ hood off so he can see his boyfriend and his sleepy face. He’s looking better. Maybe their little dumb date worked. 

“You are. Always.” Lucas leans down again, touching Eliott’s nose with his own, making a straight line to the tip then back to the bridge of his nose, always looking into Eliott’s eyes. 


End file.
